kage no doragon
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: Todos desde pequeño, soñaban ser héroes famosos y reconocidos, y otros soñaban ser grandes villanos para derrotar a los héroes y mostrar su superioridad, aun así, pero yo era diferente a otros niños, yo no buscaba ver al héroe o al villano, sino, ser "La eminencia de las sombras"


Capítulo 1: extendiendo las sombras

-no lo dejen escapar-escuche el grito de una chica mientras yo corría

-bestia pagaras por estar espiando-dijo otra con total enojo

Pero para mí solo podía sentirme divertido al hacerlo, girando rápidamente hacia el bosque dentro de los terrenos del colegio me subí a un árbol y me escondí entre sus ramas

-a donde se fue?-pregunto una de ellas mientras sostenía un Shinai cada una

-se fue por ahí-dijo otra señalando una dirección cualquiera comenzando a correr siendo seguida por las demás

-jajajaja ah que buen entrenamiento-me alabe a mi mismo mientras me recostaba en el árbol-creo que estoy un paso más cerca de ser una "eminencia de las sombras"-

Bueno tampoco creo que llegue muy lejos si solo me concentro en escapar, saber ocultarme y tener resistencia a golpes con Shinai, también tengo que aprender formas de atacar

Seguramente se preguntan a qué me refiero con "eminencia de las sombras", bueno puedo decir que todo esto comenzó en mi infancia, desde pequeño lo que siempre quise ser no era ni un héroe ni un villano sino alguien que trabaja desde las sombras, que actúa por sí mismo y que nadie sabe quién es o porque esta hay, solo que aparece por algo

eso es a lo que quiero aspirar a ser, ah cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei alumno de 3 año ya a unos días de la graduación aunque todos me conocen como "la bestia pervertida" aunque yo fui el que quiso eso, después de todo las "eminencias de las sombras" son de quienes menos uno sospecharía y que sería menos sospechoso que un idiota pervertido, aunque destaco de cierta forma nadie me habla, todos me ignoran así que puedo hacer cuanto quiera sin tener que preocuparme de alguien sepa que planeo

sin contar mi "perversión" soy un estudiante totalmente normal a la vista de todos, notas por lo más bajo del promedio, con suerte paso las materias sin necesidad de clases extras, también soy bastante malo en los deportes y actividades físicas, haciendo que siempre me quede al margen de cualquier juego o competencia pero realmente finjo todo eso, fácilmente podría llevarme en primer lugar en mi salón de clases, además de las actividades físicas, pero si lo hago podría destacar más de lo que quiero así que no lo hago

Aunque aún estoy lejos de ser una "eminencia de las sombras" después de todo soy tan frágil como cualquier humano, además de que las armas que tengo a mi disposición no son muchas, siento estas un cuchillo de combate y un traje que prepare que si bien aguanta cuchillos dudo que pueda tener una bala

-seria genial poder hacer más que solo pensar-dije mientras miraba por el horizonte encontrándome con el viejo edificio escolar-si no estoy mal ahí está el club de ocultismo, me pregunto que harán hay, seguro que rituales extraños y magia…..-comencé a decir hasta que llegue a magia

Me pregunto si realmente existirá la magia como lo dicen los cuentos e historias, de ser así podría ser algo bastante útil para mis planes, aunque claro primero debo saber hasta qué punto puedo usarla y hasta qué punto será real, no quiero que me confundan con alguien con síndrome de octavo grado, ya actué esa etapa y no quiero volver a hacerla

Aunque de la nada escuche la campana, al notar a mí alrededor el cielo se había vuelto anaranjado

-vaya volví a soñar despierto otra vez-dije algo divertido mientras saltaba del árbol aterrizando de pie-bueno será mejor irme a casa-dije para ir por mis cosas y emprender el camino a casa-suerte que hoy no trabajo sería muy pesado después de la escapada de hoy-me dije mientras me masajeaba los hombros

Mientras caminaba podía ver a todos, hablando felizmente ignorándome totalmente intencional o apropósito, aunque poco me interesa lo que ellos hagan después de todo, no me importan ellos

Cuando estaba pasando por un bosque cercano a mi casa, caminando tranquilamente llegue

-estoy en casa-dije pero sé que no recibiré respuesta

Después de todo mis padres murieron hace 3 años, no tengo hermanos, ni parientes cercanos, básicamente estoy solo, aunque es algo beneficioso, después de todo si no tengo a nadie que llore mi muerte no me sentiré mal

-será mejor irme a dormir, mañana será otro largo día-dije para cambiarme y tirarme en la cama comenzando a roncar rápidamente

A la mañana siguiente

Me levante con toda la calma del mundo observando el reloj, 5:20, aún faltaba una hora 40 minutos para decir que me dirigiera a la escuela, saliendo de mi cuarto me dirigí al sótano, donde habían unas cuantas máquinas de ejerció como pesas, una caminadora entre otras, mi papa siempre fue de los que le gustaba el ejercicio moderado por lo que compro todo esto y siempre le acompañaba aunque claro hacia creer que me cansaba rápido

Claro que cuando se iban a trabajar y yo me quedaba solo podía hacer hasta 5 horas seguidas apenas sudando un poco, llegar a ser una eminencia de las sombras será un camino largo pero satisfactorio

luego de usar las maquinas tome un Shinai que tenía, aunque este estaba modificado para por agregarle peso dentro de este, actualmente pesa 30 kilos y soy totalmente capaz de sostenerlo con una mano, aunque mis habilidades vienen principalmente de observar al club de kendo

luego de hacer mis ejercicios diarios me voy al baño para tomar una ducha rápida para luego ir a desayunar algo, mientras desayuno estoy leyendo algunos mangas sobre cómo se comportan los idiotas pervertidos, después de tono necesito dar un patrón exactamente igual para mantener las apariencias

-veamos, lo siguiente que debería hacer debería ser…..oh las escaleras…..sería algo interesante de probar aunque también tengo que tener en cuenta la ruta de escape-dije mientras seguía leyendo el manga para ver la hora-bueno será mejor partir-dije para levantarme e ir por mis cosas y dirigirme a la academia

Mientras emprendiendo mi camino no puedo evitar mirar a los demás estudiantes que voy encontrando, me pregunto si este camino que he seguido es el correcto, porque si no lo es, ¿en que he gastado mi vida entonces?

Al momento de pensar en ello escucho unos ruidos extraños a mi alrededor, al momento en que levanto la cabeza y miro en la dirección del ruido observo un camión que va a toda velocidad a unos pocos centímetros de mi

-¿así que este es el final, eh?-fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de ser impactado con el camión, mi visión se volvió oscura, ya no sentí nada, ya no oía nada

Esos son mis últimos recuerdos de mi vida antes de reencarnar

Cuando al fin volví a abrir los ojos note que mi entorno era muy diferente, era una habitación bastante grande, levantando mis manos me di cuenta que eran demasiado pequeñas, las manos de un bebe, soy un bebé de varios meses hace muy poco que llegué a ser plenamente consciente, y mi sentido del tiempo todavía está un poco borroso, así que no estoy seguro de los detalles exactos de como termine aquí

Quizás algún dios caprichoso me quiso dar otra oportunidad, realmente no lo es y no es que me interese mucho, por encima de todo, no entiendo el lenguaje. Todo lo que sé es que este mundo tiene una cultura medieval europea, cual, bueno, supongo que es lo suficientemente buena, otra cosa que note es que aparenten te en este mundo existe la "magia" aunque aún no sé a qué nivel llega esta

Bueno puede que esto sea mi gran oportunidad, necesitare ponerme al día con todo pero esto será sin duda divertid

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 años más tarde

10 años han pasado desde que llegue a este mundo, poco era decir que mi vida era completamente diferente a cuando estaba en la tierra, aparentemente nací en una familia de alta clase básicamente es un linaje que ha despreciado a los caballeros que luchan mientras usan la magia para fortalecerse a sí mismos: los llamados espadachines mágicos, yo fui criado como el heredero de la familia con grandes expectativas y respeto… o bueno no realmente, ellos simplemente me trataron como cualquier otro aprendiz de espadachín

Verdaderamente podría mostrar un potencial bastante grande pero como buena eminencia de las sombras, solo debo mostrar mi verdadero poder a quienes vaya a enfrentar o en una situación especifica de otra manera no

Aunque este entrenamiento no es del todo inútil, puedo aprender lo básico de las personas y de sus estilos de pelea, lo cual me sería bastante beneficioso a la hora de enfrentarlos, aunque para ser honesto, las técnicas de este mundo son algo triste y hasta cierto punto horribles, lo que yo aprendí en mi vida anterior había sido mucho mejor de lo que muchos llevan aprendiendo por generaciones en la espada

No digamos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que aquí es básicamente un chiste pelear a mano limpia, creen que es mucho mejor pelear con una rama a que con los puños ya que consideran que es mejor tener una distancia considerable con el adversario de al menos unos 5 metros a estar cara a cara, pero eso lo considero una verdadera estupidez después de todo no importa la distancia que tomes sino las acciones del enemigo, pero así es como se desarrolló este mundo

En esta familia somos, mis padres, mi hermana mayor de 12 años y yo con 10 años, aunque las esperanzas de la próxima cabeza de la familia están en los hombros de mi hermana, en un principio quisieron que fuera yo pero "al no tener habilidades con la espada o magia" y mi hermana si yo sugerí que fuera ella a lo que mis padres no dudaron ni un momento pero para mí esto es lo mejor ya que puedo seguir con mi fachada

Pero bueno, actualmente me encuentro practicando con mi hermana ley fan, ella heredo el cabello rubio de nuestra madre mientras yo me quede con el pelo negro que tenía mi padre antes de quedarse calvo, si bien ella prefiere utilizar magia es bastante hábil con la espada, aunque ahora me está derribando como si nada

-veamos si esto se sorprende nee-chan, sacred gear-dije mientras movía mi brazo izquierdo haciendo aparecer algo parecido a un pequeño escudo rojo con un par de espinas doradas a los lados y una gema verde en el dorso de mi mano, para luego caer al piso-

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que aunque tengas una sacred gear aún no estás listo para usarla, mírate, solo invocarla ya consumió tus reservas de magia-me dijo mi hermana mientras me apoyaba a levantarme y me daba algo de su magia para recuperarme

Obviamente esto también fue fingido

-tienes que mejorar tu técnica si quieres ser alguien en la vida Issei-me dijo con un tono de reproche, si algo extraño fue que mi nombre en este mundo fue Issei también, lo único diferente es obviamente mi apellido

-está bien nee-chan, pero aunque la mejore dudo que pueda derrotarte después de todo nee-chan es alguien muy fuerte y hábil-la alababa como lo hago normalmente-me mostrarías algo de tu magia también-le dije con una "ilusión"

-está bien, pero más vale que aprendas algo-dijo ella mientras hacía aparecer su escoba, jejejeje me causa un poco de gracia que ella prefiera usar una escoba de bruja, bueno al momento de invocarla apareció un circulo mágico que lanza un rayo que destruye una gran pila de rocas-

-WWWOOOOOWWWWW-digo con toda la emoción posible

-si entrenas quizás un día podrás usar magia de ese nivel, pero por ahora te dejare limpiando el lugar, ya que tú lo pediste-dijo nee-chan para comenzar a alejarse en su escoba

Una vea que comprobé que no hubiera nadie comencé a reírme

-kukiukukuku no pensé que mi actuación quedara tan bien-mientras me reía comencé a levantar grandes pedazos de piedra con una sola mano

Desde hace años aprendí a usar magia hace años además de que aun nivel mucho mayor que a cualquiera de este país, además de que tengo una fuerza física superior a cualquier adulto ya experimentado, aunque todo esto no lo conseguí solo

[Me alegra que me des algo de crédito]

-tu eres mi maestro draigon- le dije a la gema verde que apareció en mi mano izquierda, realmente no tengo una sacred gear cualquiera sino la boosted gear

Luego de reencarnar al primer año draig comenzó a hablar conmigo y con el paso del tiempo fui entrenando más y más con él en un lugar que era una dimensión dentro de mi cabeza, lo chistoso fue que tanto mis reservas de magia así como mi fuerza física fueron aumentando pero nada se mostraba en la realidad a menos que yo quisiera ya que sería raro que mi musculatura y mis recobras de magia no fueran acorde a mi cuerpo y edad

[Realmente me sorprendí saber que venias de otro mundo o al menos tu alma y recuerdos, tu edad mental ayudo bastante con tu entrenamiento además de que fue más fácil hacer que despertara]

-y que lo digas- dije para terminar de juntar todas las piedras-BOOSTED GEAR-grite para hacer aparecer el guantelete y lanzar todas las piedras sobre mí para que de un golpe las rompiera todas-eso sí que fue relajante-dije mientras suspiraba triunfante-

[Que tienes planeado hacer ahora]

-bueno, escuche que unos bandidos atacaron recientemente una casa en el bosque y estoy algo corto de recursos así que iré a saludarlos-dije mientras una sonrisa involuntaria aprecia en mi rostro

[Entonces vamos, la noche está comenzando a caer]

-claro, después de todo, trabajo en las sombras y cazo a las sombras-dije mi lema mientras caminaba hacia una parte alejada de nuestras tierras, en ella había una caballa de madera de tamaña no decente, aquí es donde hago todos mis experimentos, una mesa de trabajo, un armario, una cama y un baño, puede que no sea mucho pero como solo vengo aquí por momentos es más que suficiente - venom, estas hay-

Al momento de decir eso una masa negra del tamaño de una pelota de básquet con una esfera de color blanco en su interior se salía de su escondite

Esta cosa es venom, un slime que modifique con ayuda de draig y unos cuantos libros que estaban en casa, por sentido común muchos piensan que los slime son monstruos débiles, pero realmente son de lo más útil si se sabe cómo usarlos, le di cierto nivel de inteligencia aunque es incapaz de hablar pero es capaz de obedecer órdenes, así como tomar diferentes formas

-bueno venom, hoy iremos de casería, así que ya sabes que hacer-dije extendiendo mi brazo a lo que el salto sobre el comenzando a crecer en tamaño y cubriéndome, creando una gabardina negra como la noche con un par de líneas blancas, una capucha se extendió sobre mi cabeza, unos guantes negros en mis manos y unos pantalones negros también aparecieron, en mi cintura apareció un cinturón con una funda de espada en ella, caminando hacia un armario había una pequeña daga dentro, tomándola y colocando una gema verde esta precio hasta ser una espada de doble filo de color negra con un canalado de color verde recorriendo la hoja

Esta espada está hecha con partes de venom que el mismo expulso además de una gema de la boosted gear que se cayó durante un entrenamiento que probé cuanta era la resistencia de la misma

[Jajajaajajaja sin duda eres el portado más inteligente y creativo que he tenido, siento pena por el blanco cuando nos enfrente]

-cierto, toda eminencia de la noche necesita un rival, solo espero que él pueda divertirme lo suficiente-dije para que una máscara apareciera en mi boca, esta tomo la forma de el osico de un dragón, mostrando los dientes-**vamos-**dije para salir y comenzó a correr en el bosque

.

.

.

.

Casa en el bosque (narra omnisciente)

Se podía observar un grupo de bandidos de al menos 20 integrantes todos eran humanos corrientes, estos se encontraban rodeando una fogata mientras hablaban feliz mesto al lado de una carrosa manchada en sangra y con tres cadáveres saliendo de esta, cortados de varias formas e incluso aun tenían cuchillos clavados en ellos

-sigan bebiendo cabrones, el asalto de hoy fue un gran éxito-dijo uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder mientras levantaba una botella de vino-caminar por el bosque en medio de la noche, además de trasportar bastantes mierda de arte, los mercaderes de hoy en día sí que son estúpidos-

-je, vieron la cara de terror de esa vieja-dijo otro que estaba al lado del jefe

-"por favor perdonen siquiera la vida a mi hijo" jajajaajajaja que palabras más tontas, al escucharlas simplemente le apuñale el corazón a ese enano y ella comenzó a llorar jajajaja-

-entonces si le apuñalo el corazón a una persona cercana tuya, ¿también llorara?-fue una voz que se escuchó detrás del líder, observando a uno de sus subordinados siendo levantado con una espada negra atravesando su corazón

(Narra Issei)

-buenas noches insectos-comencé a hablar mientras movía mi espada tirando el cuerpo varios metros hacia delante-si quieren vivir entreguen su oro-les dije con una voz carente de emoción, me quede observándolos para notar que no me hacían caso-LES DIJE QUE SAQUEN EL ORO CARAJO, TU EL CALVO, SALTA PARA MI-le ordene a uno de ellos a lo que acato mi orden y comenzó a saltar, al hacerlo pude escuchar el sonido de monedas rebotando-ojoso cuantas monedas tienes amigo-

-QUIEN CARAJOS ERES TU ENANO?-me grito el líder de forma enojada

-oh, mantén la calma amigo, solo soy un simple "enano" que pasaba por aquí, bueno a decir verdad vine a probar mi traje y espada de slime versión 3.9-dije mientras señalaba mi traje y ponía mi espada delante de mi

-slime? que eres un niño estúpido, los slime solo sirven para que los débiles practiquen con algo-dijo uno de ellos mientras todos sacaban sus espadas

-oh? así que tienen una mente bastante simple, por lo que puedo ver tienen espadas mágicas, pero eso es inferior a la mía-les dije haciendo que tuvieran una duda-verán, el metal normal solo puede absorber un 15% de la magia que le des incluso si es un mago poderosos no podrá absorber mucha, una espada mágica absorbe un 50% de la magia dada, pero mi espada de slime originalmente absorbía un 70% siendo esto porque hablamos de una criatura mágica, pero con unas cuantas modificaciones logre un 100%, y eso no es todo, les presento la habilidad útil numero uno de esta belleza-dije para hacer crecer la ojo y cortar a uno de ellos a la mitad-PUEDO HACER QUE TOME LA FORMA QUE YO QUIERA-grite mientras comenzaba a moverla como si fuera un látigo-ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-comencé a gritar mientras movía mi espada de forma desenfrena cortando a todos los sujetos, pero no puedo evitarlo este sentimiento es genial

[También puedo decir que eres uno de los portadores más sanguinarios que he tenido]

Luego de unos segundos todos los que estaban a mí alrededor quedaron muertos, menos el líder

-creo que se me paso la mano-dije mientras veía los cuerpos descuartizados de esos bandidos, mientras seguía la mirada en ellos note que el líder seguía vivo-okey al menos algo quedo para probar otras habilidades-dije feliz mientras lo veía

-maldito mocoso de mierda-comenzó a insultarme mientras sostenía su espada

-deja de hablar estupideces, sigue siendo un maestro del estilo bushido de la capital real-grito con enojo para lanzarse contra mí y dar un corte en diagonal en mi pecho-AREPIENTETE POR RETARTME-grito de forma enojada

Yo retroceso unos pasos para luego comenzar a reír

-porque me arrepentiría por enfrentar un gusano?-volví a reír para mostrar que no tenía ninguna herida-habilidad 2 de traje de slime, puede absorber cualquier daño físico o mágico-le dije con total confianza

[Tengo que admitir que este slime sin duda es resistente si logro soportar 3 dragones soto a plena potencia y a quemarropa]

Al ver que el seguiría atacando guarde mi espada y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, comenzando a esquivar fácilmente los ataques de el

-así que este es el famoso estilo bushido de la capital real, eh, bueno al menos se puede decir que no están atrasados en habilidades, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa-

-mierda-dijo el de forma frustrada notando algo-OYE DONDE ESTA TU ESPADA-y efectivamente mi espada no estaba en ningún lado, ni siquiera en la funda

Comencé a correr contra el aun con las manos en mis bolsillos para darle una patada en el estómago, haciendo que una hoja saliera por su espalda, el miro hacia abajo notando como de mi zapato salía la punta de mi espada

-habilidad útil numero 3 al ser el traje y mi espada del mismo material se puede absorber y hacerla salir donde yo quiera-dije feliz para mover mi pie a un lado cortándolo y dejando que caiga al piso muerto-bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé, creí que al menos me darían un mínimo reto, pero ya que, veamos que tenían estos tipos-dije mientras comencé a registrar los cuerpo tanto de los ladrones como de las víctimas, también recibe el carruaje

tengo que decirlo para ser unos simples mercaderes, tienen una buena cantidad de dinero, además de que algunas cosas me podrán servir a futuro, colocando todo lo que me servirá junto, activo un circulo mágico de color negro y este se traga todos los objetos, es la mejor forma de evitar trasportar cosas

-bueno mercaderes, quiero que sepan que los vengue y sus bienes serán usados para ayudar con mi propósito así que pueden descansar en paz-dije mientras seguía moviendo cajas y demás a ver que más había hasta que escuche un ruido provenir de ellas

[Suena como si realmente no quisieras decir eso]

-porque parece ser que no se lo merecían-dije mientras me acercaba a una caja cubierta por una sabana, al levantarla pude ver que era una jaula y adentro había algo que me sorprendió un poco

Un cadáver descomponiéndose, no espera, aun respira, jamás pensé que vería esto tan de cerca

-una poseida-dje el nombre que le daba la iglesia a estas personas, de la nada aparecen manchas negras en su cuerpo y poco a poco la persona se va pudriendo en vida, la iglesia los toma para poder "purificarlos" pero lo que realmente hacen es matarlos o dejarlos morir, esas palabras simplemente las dicen para mantener a las masas bajo control

[Realmente los humanos pueden caer bastante bajo]

-no solo los humanos, demonios, ángeles caídos, ángeles, yokai, sardianos, elfos, hadas, vampiros todos ellos tienen el miedo en común a esta "posesión" y lo atribuyen a la maldad o el pecado que cometió aun si son bebes, así que no me sorprende que incluso ellos se deshagan de quienes tienen estos síntomas, pero al menos los humanos lo hacen público, estoy seguro que ellos mantienen escondido el hecho de que entre ellos también pasa y se deshacen de esa persona antes de que se divulgue la voz-dije serio dije serio mientras ponía mi mano sobre la jaula observando que se movió al sonido

[Que planeas hacer?]

-un pequeño experimento, puede que sea para muchos imperceptible pero estoy seguro que notaste la gran cantidad de magia que sale de esta persona verdad?-le pregunte a mi compañero

[Como no notarlo]

-eso quiere decir que debe tener un valor, así que veré si puedo curar la "posición" en este estado tan avanzado-dije serio

[Y si no funciona]

-entonces hare otro experimento para saber cómo tiene tanta magia si su cuerpo esta murieron, y si la termino matando quizás le haga un favor ya que este estado no es vida en ningún sentido-dije con algo de compasión, si tengo que matar para quitarle el sufrimiento lo hare pero no será gratis

[Como tú quieras, sabes que siempre te apoyare]

-entonces comencemos-dije mientras levantaba mi brazo izquierdo-boosted gear-dije para hacer aparecer el guantelete-serán 10 aumentos, si con ello no se cura, entonces pasare al experimento 2-

[Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto]

Luego de reunir los aumentos puse mi mano en la jaula y arranque un pedazo la parte de enfrente de esta y saque aquel muerto viviente, puse una sábana debajo de este y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza

[Transfer]

-el resto dependerá de ti-dije mientras alejaba mi mano y observaba como la energía entraba en su cuerpo-le daré 10 minutos, por mientras terminare de revisar todo-dije mientras me volteaba y seguía revisando el carruaje

,

.

.

.

.

Una vez llegado el plazo de los diez minutos volví a acercarme a la jaula para llevarme una sorpresa bastante grande acercándome lentamente a donde solía estar aquel cadáver para encontrarme a una alfa castaña de ojos verde claro, a juzgar por su apariencia puedo decir que tiene la misma edad que yo, aunque tiene un muy buen cuerpo para ser tan joven su pecho no es excesivamente grande pero ciertamente es notorio

[No habías dicho que en tu vida pasada lo de ser pervertido era una fachada?]

-"que puedo decir estudie tanto que algunos hábitos me quedaron"-le respondí mentalmente a mi compañero

-no me lo puedo creer, mi cuerpo estaba casi podrido en su totalidad y ahora está curado-comenzó a decir la alfa con total alegría e incluso llorando un poco -!No sé cómo lo has hecho pero te estoy eternamente agradecida, dedicare toda mi vida a pagártelo¡-dijo ella con admiración mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-han no es necesario-comencé a decir para pensar un poco más en sus palabras, realmente dedicara su vida a pagarme el favor

[Compañero por favor ten decencia]

No hablo de ese tipo de acciones

-si es así, '¿te volverías sirvienta de la eminencia de las sombras?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en una caja y me quitaba la máscara y la capucha

-eh?-

Como que "eh?" qué clase de reacción es esa

[Creo que es comprensible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que acaba de sufrir y darse cuenta que está nuevamente viva y sin esa maldición]

Mientras pensaba en ello puse mi mano en mi barbilla y la veía con los ojos ligeramente cerrados tengo seberas dudas si creerá realmente lo que estoy por decirle pero al ver que ya dijo que me seguiría tendré que probar

-está bien ya me decidí, desde hoy tu nombre será Aika, serás mi seguidora y trabajaras conmigo-le dije serio llamando fuertemente su atención-nuestro objetivo es prevenir que triera 666 reviva-le dije serio

-triera, no se suponía que era un cuento-dijo ella sorprendida

-sí, "hace mucho tiempo el mundo estuvo a punto de ser destruido por triera pero un representante de cada fracción se unió para derrotarlo y sellarlo de forma permanente" al menos así dice la historia, pero nadie sabe que eso paso y que la historia no termina ahí-dije mientras tomaba una rama y comenzaba a hacer unos dibujos en la arena-con su ultimo rastro de poder antes de ser sellado trihexa lanzo una maldición sobre los héroes que esta siguió pasando a sus descendientes "la maldición de trihexa" o simplemente la "posición" la enfermedad que carcome el cuerpo-continúe diciendo haciendo que ella se sobresaltara bastante, incluso llevo sus manos a su boca, aunque esto dio un buen vistazo de sus pechos

[Realmente creo que si tienes perversión y algo exagerada]

-esto significa que quien sufre de la "posición" es descendiente de un héroe de su propia raza, en esos tiempos ellos fueron venerados como envidiados, además de que siempre buscaban la forma de evitar la posesión continuara su curso-dije para terminar dos dibujos, uno tenía a una mujer sosteniendo un bebe con mucho amor, en medio había una flecha y el otro mostraba a una persona pisando a otra de forma cruel-alguien reescribió la historia para que las cosas pasaran así y poder eliminar sin problema a cualquier descendiente de los héroes-

-TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO-la voz de () finalmente estallo en cólera-EN VEZ DE SER BENERADOS ESTAMOS SIENDO CAZADOS COMO UNOS ANIMALES-

-la brigada del caos, son aquellos que quieren traer nuevamente a trihexa, ellos son nuestros enemigos, la brigada nunca hace nada a la luz del día, siempre hacen sus movimientos en las sombras, yo uso la misma táctica-dije mientras me levantaba y creaba una esfera de oscuridad en mi mano derecha y la veía fijamente-nosotros somos "shadow Garden" vivimos en las sombras y cazamos a las sombras-dije para terminar aplastando la esfera haciendo que desaparezca-prevenir que un ser que puede acabar con el mundo no es un juego de niños, si fallamos, todo desaparecerá, nos ayudaras-le dije mientras le extendía la mano-nos ayudaras-le pregunte mientras la veía

-si ellos pudieron cambiar la historia de tal forma deben ser muy poderosos, eso como yo muchos otros los han dejado morir debido a sus mentiras, ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDE SEGUIR PASANDO-dijo enojada para calmarse-entiendo todo, pondré en riesgo mi vida por el bien de shadow Garden, y les daré a esos malditos mal muerte que merecen-dijo ella con total enojo

Me encantan esos ojos, no muestran duda ni miedo, solo determinación y cólera

-entonces vámonos-le dije para mover mi gabardina y comenzar a caminar observando como ella tomaba aquella sabana que puse debajo de ella para cubrirse y seguirme

[Aun no puedo creer que existe un grupo tan loco para querer libre a trihexa, aunque no creo que nosotros solos podamos contra tal amenaza, más si este grupo es más poderoso del que tenemos previsto]

-"lo sé, pero me siento ansioso de tan solo recordarlo"-

Tenía 8 años cuando me entere de la brigada y realmente fue algo más haya de mis expectativas

Flashback (2 años atrás)

Ya había terminado mi entrenamiento como de costumbre, hoy solo me había encontrado con unos bandidos muy patéticos, apenas y tuve que usar la boosted gear para defenderme

[Impresionante que a tus 8 años de edad puedas usarla a plena potencia e incluso el balance bróker]

-"puede ser pero aun no encuentro a alguien que realmente valga la pena para usarlo, además puedo tener físicamente 8 años pero mentalmente tengo más de 20"-pense mientras sentía algo extraño-hay una gran concentración de magia a unos cuantos metros, creo que iré a ver qué pasa-me levante y tome mi espada poniéndola en mi espalda al ser pequeño es la mejor forma de llevarla sin que m estorbe para correr

luego de correr unos momentos llegue a las ruinas de una iglesia, dentro había un grupo de 4 magos encapuchados, lo extraño es que en su capucha tenían un ojo pintado en él, mirando más de cerca note que estaban matando a un niño y colocando su sangre en un cáliz, pero también estaban sacando una esfera de su cuerpo

[Una sacred gear, posiblemente quieran hacer algún ritual]

-"entonces hay que matarlos antes de que lo completen"-pensé algo enojado mientras sacaba mi espada y me ponía una máscara que había hecho, era totalmente blanca y solo tenía orificios para mis ojos-no les parece algo cruel hacer eso a un niño-les dije serio llamando su atención-si se rinden quizás les dé una muerte rápida-les dije mientras levantaba mi espada para ser recibido por disparos mágicos que salían del ojo de sus capuchas

Corriendo hacia ellos cortando la cabeza a dos de ellos de un solo corte, pero me quede demasiado cerca de ellos a lo cual uno me disparo a quemarropa, invocando el guantelete lo puse en la línea de fuego haciendo que este recibiera algo golpe

[Y decías que no había nadie útil para que lo usaras]

-"cállate"-pensé para volver a pararme-será un buen momento para probar algunos trucos-dije mientras hacia parecer un circulo mágico de color negro debajo de uno de ellos y este rápidamente lo trago hasta su cintura cerrándose de golpe partiéndolo a la mitad, el ultimo que quedaba está sorprendido, solo comenzó a retroceder así que rápidamente me acerque a él y le corte las manos y su capucha, luego le di una patada y clave mi espada en su hombro clavándolo a una pared

-jejejeje-el comenzó a reírse como loco

-que es lo chistoso-dije mientras hacia presión en la espada clavándola aún mas

-¿crees que con matarnos cambiaras algo?-dijo el mientras levantaba la cabeza mostrando una mirada de locura y sangre saliendo por su boca-nosotros solo somos simples peones en nuestro grupo, nuestro propósito es algo mucho más grande que simplemente matar humanos o no humanos, queremos el dominio de todo-

-palabras muy grandes para alguien que fue vencido por un niño-dije algo irritado por sus palabras

-jejejeje pero nosotros tendremos algo que nos dará la victoria absoluta, guarda estas palabras con miedo en tu corazón niño jamás sabrás cuando es que la brigada del caos finalmente lo libere a él, al 666-dijo para girar su cabeza de golpe rompiendo su cuello

-maldito cobarde-dije para sacar mi espada de un tirón y observar al niño-descansa en paz niño ya te he vengado-dije para guardar mi espada y alejarme

[Compañero sus palabras son preocupantes]

-puede ser pero ni idea que es el 666-dije algo extrañado

[666 es el número de la bestia del apocalipsis, mejor conocido como trihexa]-dijo draig haciendo que me detuviera de golpe-[supongo que recuerdas la historia de los héroes que lo mataron no?]

-como no saberla es un cuento que hasta día de hoy mis papas me siguen mencionando-dije mientras me detenía a pensar la relación-espera no querrás decir que ese cuento es verdadero-

[Lamentablemente así es, pero fue modificado en algunas partes, lo de trihexa y los héroes es verdad lo que varía es el final, como por ejemplo trihexa no fue asesinado, sino solo sellado, los héroes que lucharon contra él no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo y la única solución que tuvieron fue sellarlo]-comenzó a decir draig-[pero este con su poder les dejo una maldición a todos esos héroes, la "posición" fue su ultimo regalo y también su venganza, ya que esta además de podrir los cuerpos va rompiendo poco a poco el sello, él está esperando el momento en que pueda salir compañero y cuando lo haga reza para que seas mucho más fuerte de lo que actualmente eres]

-así que ese es el propósito de la brigada del caos, traerlo a la vida y que destruya todo? que grupo de locos, pero igualmente no podemos permitir que eso pase-dije enojado, no vine a otro mundo solo para que un ser lo destruya, si puedo evitarlo lo hare

[Me agrada tu determinación compañero, tienes todo mi apoyo]

-gracias, bueno será mejor volver o nee-chan comenzara a buscarme-dije para comenzar a correr a mi casa

Fin del flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de caminar por unos momentos llegamos a mi cabaña

-por ahora puedes quedarte aquí-le dije mientras le dejaba entrar-no es muy grande pero con el tiempo lo será-

-así que esta es la base de shadow Garden-dijo ella con asombro-por cierto cuantos miembros somos?-

-contigo somos 4-dije mientras levantaba 4 dedos

-donde están los otros dos-dijo ella curiosa, bueno rápidamente entendió que yo era uno de ellos

-están aquí-dije señalándome para que mi traje se contrallara hasta llegar a mi mano y volver a tomar aquella forma redonda de color negro con aquel núcleo blanco en su interior-él es venom, un slime que modifique y que es mi traje y mi espada, tiene cierto nivel de inteligencia aunque no es capaz de hablar-le dije mientras ella lo tomaba de mi mano y comenzaba a examinarlo

-y el tercero-dijo mientras dejaba a venom en el piso y esta se iba a un rincón dando saltos

-el-dije levantando mi mano izquierda apreciando la boosted gear-el dragón emperador rojo draigon-dije orgulloso

[Un gusto conocerte Aika como mi compañero dijo mi nombre es draigon, soy residente de la boosted gear]

-wok-dijo ella admirada para acercarse y como hizo con venom analizar el guantelete-escuche historias del poder de aquellos que portaban a tan legendario dragón pero jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que conocería a uno de ellos y especialmente que este fuera mi amo-

-amo?-susurre algo confundido, jamás le pedí que fuera mi esclava, pensé que éramos colaboradores

-claro, jure compensar mi vida para pagarte el favor así que eres mi amo-dijo ella como si nada

-okey, más tarde resolveremos eso-dije tratando de desviar el tema-por ahora me tengo que ir-dije para guardar el núcleo de mi espada en mi bolsillo-veras de noche soy el líder de shadow Garden pero durante el día soy un humano normal que apenas resalta en algo, tengo que mantener esa apariencia para evitar que shadow Garden sea descubierto, después de todo si al enemigo le funciona porque a nosotros no-le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta-en la caja del fondo hay algo de comida, siente libre de tomarla y no te preocupes este lugar tiene una barrera que oculta a quien esté dentro de esta cabaña-le dije para alejarme-nos veremos en la noche-y con esas palabras me retire del lugar

.

.

.

.

.

ya han pasado dos meses desde que Aika se volvió miembro de shadow Garden, mi rutina cambio grandemente al tener que estar entrenando con mi padre y hermana para que en la noche pasar a entrenar a Aika aunque ha mostrado bastantes avanzas en este tiempo, su manejo de la espada así como su magia están al lado de mi hermana aunque aún le falta un poco de refinamiento, además de que es un poco confiada, durante los primeros días ella se mantenía al margen y observaba para aprender, la primera vez que ella participo en un ataque a unos bandidos se confió a la hora de pelear con el líder y termino perdiendo el brazo derecho, tiene suerte que yo sepa magia curativa o lo habría perdido para siempre

Desde entonces ha aprendido a pelear mucho mejor e incluso a que no le toquen ni un pelo, otra cosa que hice fue hacer un traje para ella a base de venom como el mío, pero funciona como ropa normal hecha de slime, no tiene conciencia pero tiene las mismas funciones solo que tiene que poner poder mágico para que haga dichas acciones

Otra cosa que hicimos fue mejorar la cabaña, ahora la puedo llamar una casa, incluso conseguimos mejores objetos para llenarla

Actualmente me encuentro en mi cuarto de mi casa, estoy terminando con unos libros que mi hermana me obligo a leer, quería que me los aprendiera de memoria cuando ya los había leído hace años, pero le hice caso e incluso me queje como un niño para mantener mi papel

-amo-escuche a Aika llamarme, observando la ventana de mi cuarto ella estaba aparada ahí, con su traje de slime el suyo era un vestido corto que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón con unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo, una chaqueta que tenía una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y un antifaz negro-encontré a alguien interesante-me dijo con ligera emoción-por favor sígame-dijo para saltar por la ventana

-veamos que tienes que mostrarme-dije para dejar todo y cerrar mi puerta dejando un sebo en la cama por si alguien lograba entrar y lo camufle con magia para que se parezca a mi hasta el último detalle, sin más me lanza por la ventana corriendo hacia la base

Luego de unos segundos llegue a la base, las luces estaban encendidas, en el centro de la sala principal estaba Aika la cual parecía ocultar algo

-así que ocurre?-le pregunte mientras volvía a mi papel de líder

-la encontré a ella afuera de la base-dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado mostrando un cuerpo tirado en el piso, este era el de una chica, la mitad del lado derecho se encontraba cubierto por la "posición" completamente podrido, la otra mitad mostraba una piel clara, al igual que Aika parecía tener mi edad, su cabello era de color azul claro, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron dos alas que salían de su espalda, eran unas trasparentes

-un hada?-dije mientras me acercaba para verla más de cerca, aunque el olor que despedía su cuerpo fue algo incomodo

-sí, le encontré vagando por los alrededores de la base, parece ser que está en un estado de inanición sebera además de la "maldición" si bien no está en un estado tan avanzado como yo aun así es grabe, pero antes de que se desmayara trato de atacarme pero a unos metros colapso-me comenzó a decir Aika

-está bien, ve a preparar algunos alimentos y tráeme unas cadenas también-

-cadenas?-

-si te ataco solo con verte podría ser preocupante que llame la atención y nos descubran-le dije serio

-entendió-dijo ella para retirarse

-oye draig como va aquel hechizo-

[El de familiares? ya está completo, porque preguntas?]

-si bien Aika ha avanzado bastante en este tiempo no estoy seguro que si tenemos más miembros lo hagan de la misma forma, así que planeo aprovechar el sistema de familiares, mientras más fuerte me vuelva yo ellas recibirán una fuerza proporcional, así no tendré que preocuparme mucho, quizás le ofrezca a esta chica unírsenos si le interesa, pero me gustaría saber más de ella-

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos Aika trajo la comida y también unas cadenas, así que sujetamos a esta chica a uno de los postes para evitar problemas

-para ti fueron necesarios 10 aumentos, así que esa será la cantidad-dije para aparecer el guantelete

[Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto][Boosto]

Y al igual que con Aika coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza

[Transfer]

Luego de eso la energía fue absorbida por su cuerpo

-llámame cuando despierte-le dije para alejarme y salir a mirar el cielo, esa oscuridad que se extiende por el mundo peor aún así la gente no le teme sino que la respeta y hasta les es normal y necesaria en su vida

[A veces las sombras son necesarias siempre que no sean nocivas, tú eres ese tipo de sombra al menos dependiendo de quien la vea]

-gracias por eso draig, pero sin importar lo que digan yo seguiré este camino, no importa que, es lo que escogí-dije para seguir observando el cielo

Al poco tiempo Aika me llamo porque nuestra invitada despertó, entrando nuevamente pude verla, seguía atada a aquella columna, su piel había vuelto totalmente a la normalidad, además de que aunque Aika dijo que había sufrido de inanición parecía más viva ya que se estaba retorciendo tratando de liberarse, mientras la veía ella poso sus ojos en mí y su mirada mostraba un claro ejemplo

-maldito humano-me insulto mientras ponía una expresión de enojo-que planeas hacer conmigo, ¿piensa matarme, venderme a otros humanos, vengar a esos idiotas que mate? cualquier cosa que quieras hacer no te….

-nada de eso me interesa-le dije de forma cortante-nada de eso me interesa-le dije haciendo que ella se callara-solo dime algo ¿cómo terminaste aquí y que eran esa "posición" que sufrías?-

-sufría?-dijo ella sorprendida para mirar su lado derecho notando que aquella podredumbre había desparecido-eso es…..imposible…..ni siquiera los ancianos….-dijo ella anonadada

-nada es imposible para mi amo-dijo Aika feliz

-ciertamente yo te cure, así que podrías contarme tu historia, eso es lo único que pido a cambio-dije mientras tomaba una silla y me sentaba delante de ella-una vez que termines puedes comer-le propuse a lo que ella lo pensó unos momentos

-bueno puede que seas un humano desgraciado-dijo sintiéndome un poco insultado-pero supongo que te lo debo-dijo para tomar aire-como supongo que te diste cuenta soy un hada, vivía en una aldea cercana a su territorio, las otras hadas no les importaba que humanos se acercaran aun si estos destruían el bosque, aun si llegaban a mar a alguna de nosotros, siempre preferían evitar problemas, pero yo no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, humano que veía que era una amenaza para el bosque lo mataba-dijo ella sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento es más se escuchaba orgullosa de ello-ellos no aceptaban lo que hacía pero lo de bajan pasar porque no querían pelear contra mí, aunque había un imbécil que me molestaba, aun cuando era un debilucho me retaba y siempre perdía-dijo ella irritada-lo peor era que es el hijo del líder de la tribu, así que lograba meterme en problemas por simplemente ignorarlo-

-prosigue-

-entonces un día mi mano comenzó a mostrar aquellas marcas de lo que ustedes llaman "posición" al principio no me preocupe porque pensé que era una herida o algo similar, pero cuando ese maldito lo vio, inmediatamente fue a decirle al líder y rápidamente me expulsaron de la aldea sin decirme siquiera el porqué, los que creía mis amigos me dieron la espalda, me lanzaron como si no fuera nada, estuve vagando unos días por el bosque hasta que el apareció, me dijo que intercedería por mí para volver a la aldea si me entregaba a él, a lo que negué y le arranque una pierna, luego estuve huyendo hasta terminar aquí-

Sí que paso unos momentos difícil, pero se nota que es fuerte

-todo eso sin siquiera decirme nada, todos esos malditos cerdos-comenzó a maldecir

-y si te dijera que ellos sabían por qué esas maldición apareció en ti y es más porque te quisieron matar me creerías-le dije con algo de duda

-si puedes curarla estoy seguro que sabes que es-

-cierto-tome aire para comenzar a narrar todo lo que sabía, desde trihexa hasta la maldición, hasta que habían conspiraciones entre cada fracción para poder despertarlo-...así que creo que tu aldea estaba involucrada y la única que no sabía eras tú-

-jejejeje-ella comenzó a reírse como loca-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA ASI QUE REALMENTE TENGO UN MOTIVO REAL PARA MATARLOS JAJAAJAJA-

-puedo notar gran potencial en ti-dije haciendo que ella dejara de reír-nosotros queremos destruir la brigada y todo aquel que esté relacionado y tu aldea es un objetivo-le comencé a decir a lo que ella sonrió por lo que creo que entiende mi propuesta-únete a shadow Garden y dejare que hagas lo que quieras con ellos-le propuse

-y una vez que los mate que será de mi-

-puedes seguir con nosotros, después de todo quedaran muchas ratas que exterminar-

-acepto-dijo ella sin ninguna pisca de duda

-entonces desde ahora tu nombre será Yura-e nombre como Yura mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las cadenas desaparecían-bienvenida a shadow Garden, por ahora descansa una vez que recuperes tu fuerza iremos a tu aldea-le dije mientras me levantaba

-me parece bien, aunque escuche que mencionaste algo de familiares no-dijo ella

Así que aún estaba algo consiente para escucharme, eh

-si lo mencione-dije in problemas-porque quieres ser mi familiar-le dije en un tono algo burlón

-si me das un motivo más que suficiente si-

-si te mostrara algo que estoy seguro nadie más tiene e inclina a nuestro favor la balanza?-

-qué cosa-

-esto-dije para hacer aparecer el guantelete-soy el actual sekiryuutei-sonríe orgulloso a lo que ella también serio

-eso es más que motivo suficiente-

Entonces que así sea, hice el ritual de familiar tanto con Yura como Aika, luego de terminar con eso me fui nuevamente a mi casa, pero usando un circulo mágico ya que algo me decía que tenía que llegar pronto, al momento de aparecer en mi cuarto tire las cosas que estaban haciendo de señuelo y me tire a dormir, ya necesitaba un descanso porque algo me dice que entrenar a dos chicas será difícil

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno este es un nuevo proyecto que espero que haya sido de su agrado, bueno poco más espero que apoyen esta historia **

**También les dejo el link de mi server de discorde, por si quieren unirse y pasar el rato **

/ut5c6YS

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


End file.
